


I'm Sorry

by AZookiex3



Series: Lucifer Morningstar & Reader Requests [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Reader-Insert, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is about to become the thing he hates most. A liar.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Hey! Can I request a Lucifer/reader based off the season 4 finale where they have abandonment issues and panic really bad when he tries to leave to return to hell? You know, begging him to stay and not leave. Sobbing and holding onto his jacket, trying everything for him to stay. Just crush my heart even more, please. Thanks!
> 
> AN: Updated August 23, 2020 - Grammar. Working on a happy part 2 ending!
> 
> Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Angst, Bad Ending

Scared. No wait...more like petrified.

Yes. Petrified. That is what he sees.

That is what he sees fall upon your beautiful face as the room fills with demon possessed dead humans. They grab you. Pull you from him. He looks around to see the demons have killed various ages of humans. The youngest being a pre teen boy who grabs at your face.

Lucifer rises onto the stage. His Devil form out. Ordering the demons to bow down. To leave. Go home.

They do. The bodies fall, and Lucifer can start to smell the blood and fluids from the now truly dead humans.

He looks at you. When your eyes meet you run to him. He jumps down from the stage and catches you in his arms. He spins so your back is to the stage. As he holds you tightly and whispers soothing words, he looks to Mazikeen and Amenadiel.

They see the look in his eyes. Amenadiel understands. Mazikeen wants to fight, but doesn't. Instead, she nods.

Lucifer now focuses all his attention on you. For it will be the last.

* * *

You're standing in LUX's elevator. As it goes up you pick at the bandages on your arm. 

Chloe ordered everyone but you to leave before the officers came. You stayed to tell a story and get your wounds checked, but you couldn't wait to get back to Lucifer. 

Today has been the worst of your life, and that's saying a lot considering your past. You just wanted to hold him. Your safety Devil.

The elevator bings and opens its doors. You step out, look around, and see Lucifer leaning over his balcony.

"Lucifer!" You smile to his back and walk up to him.

"Is everything alright?" He doesn't turn around to face you.

"Yeah, the mass religious group suicide story worked. Unfortunately, of course, it's believable."

"Are you alright?" He still won't look at you.

You become concerned, "Yeah, Lucifer. I'm ok. Just a few scratches. Lucifer?" You touch his shoulder, making him finally turn around. You caress his arm down to his hand, "Are  _ you  _ alright?" You use his question against him.

Lucifer's face is drawn in complete sorrow. He doesn't return your touch, "I have to go back, darling."

"Go back?" You're confused.

"I've been away for too long. It's apparent now that they can't be controlled without a leader."

_ Controlled? They?  _ Your confusion continues to show on your face. Lucifer lets air out through his nose. He finally caresses your face.

"They need me back. Their King."

The realization, and terror, that crosses your face breaks his heart.

"You're...you're not saying what I think you are, right?" Your voice starts to shake.

"They've left for now, but they'll come back. Eventually. You...all of you are in danger, and I'm the only one who can protect you."

"Protect me  _ here _ ." You grab both of his hands, "You can do that  _ here _ . I can help.  _ We  _ can protect everyone  _ here _ ."

He shakes his head, "No, darling. I  _ have  _ to go back."

"NO!" Your hands take hold of his suit jacket and buttoned shirt, determined to never let go.

"Y/N-"

"You  _ can't _ , Lucifer! You promised!" You're crying and full on shaking now, "You  _ promised  _ to not be like all the others!  _ You promised _ !"

Lucifer knew this would be difficult, for both of you. But he didn't expect this  _ pain _ . This ungodly pain in his chest. You truly have taken his heart and soul.

He pries your hold off his clothes. He watches as your arms fall to your sides in defeat, "My darling Y/N…"

"Please Lucifer…" you choke out. You lift your tear stricken face to look at him, "Please, don't do this to me. To  _ us _ ."

"I love you." You cry out your confession. Lucifer takes hold of your face and tries, fruitlessly, to wipe away the downpour from your eyes.

"I never imagined that I could find this happiness. I never expected it. Lovely Y/N," his voice cracks, "Eve...nor even Chloe, could give me this feeling. It's all you, darling. My first and only." He can't say the words back. If he does that'll be the end of it. He'll selfishly stay and watch the world burn.

You know this. Can tell when you see his eyes start to water. 

You both lean into each other, and kiss. The softest kiss Lucifer had  _ ever  _ received. 

Unfortunately, it's another sad one to add to your list. A list you thought had stopped for good.

"Please." You beg as he pulls away. 

"I'm sorry." He steps away from you and moves his shoulders to reveal his beautiful pearly white wings.

But you don't see them. You keep your eyes closed, for it would be just  _ too  _ much to watch him disappear. The air lifts around you. You hear one single flap of wings, then the air grows scarcely still, and everything is silent. 

You open your eyes and fall on the balcony floor. You curl into a fetal position. You cry, you scream.

You're alone. Always, and truly, alone.


End file.
